The invention relates to a set of eating utensils for children which consists of a plate and a set of cutlery, including a spoon and fork, and optionally, a knife. Specifically, the invention relates to eating utensils that have been designed to facilitate the feeding of children, especially those who have a poor appetite, although these utensils may be used by children in general as they give all children the chance to enjoy their food and to turn eating into play.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a large number of children who are reluctant to eat the food presented to them. Obviously, this causes problems when it comes to feeding these children and makes feeding them a slow and difficult task. Often parents have to resort to telling stories to amuse the children or employ other alternatives to offset their wholly passive attitude towards food and to get them to eat.
It is well known to use special plates, forks, cups and spoons that seek to be more attractive to the child to solve this problem. For example, brighter colors and various shapes other than the conventional ones are used. As any parent knows, these solutions usually are not very satisfactory since any interest in eating they arouse in the child, is minimal and quickly fades.
The eating utensils of the present invention provide a solution for this problem because, apart from carrying out their basic function, the utensils are real toys that enable the children to enjoy themselves while eating. Thus, on the one hand, these utensils help overcome the problems concerning lack of appetite and, on the other hand, encourage the children to eat on their own.